keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hector
'''Hector '''is a coal hopper truck, he is not like most trucks and is not troublesome. Backstories When we first met Hector, he was pulled in by Bill and Ben into the quarry. Hector was indeed troublesome and bumped the twins hard: Thomas was not pleased on Hector's first day. The troublesome trucks had a nickname for Hector previously called "Hector the Horrid" and they teased him about it, Thomas was not pleased and was especially not pleased when Hector scared Rosie away. Thomas decideds to teach Hector a lesson and bumped him off the rails! Soon, Rocky put Hector on the rails again and Hector apologized. Hector had explained to Thomas about his problem. He was new and never was shunted into the coal hopper before like other trucks: Thomas wanted to help Hector now. He pushed Hector under the coal hopper and Hector enjoyed it, he was never troublesome again! Once, James was taking a goods train from Great Waterton. The weather was cold: Hector was happy with what the engines said. However, James wasn't listening to the engines' warnings and chuffed through unhappy. Suddenly, a pile of snow blocked the tracks ahead, Hector and James tried they're best and pushed the snow out of the way! They're line was clear. The two were pleased and steamed back into Great Waterton. Stanley and Thomas were pleased with Hector and James finding there way back to Great Waterton in safety! The two were pleased about finding there way back and working together pushing the pile of snow! Hector is a black coal hopper truck. Unlike most trucks, Hector isn't troublesome and enjoys the engines' help. Basis Hector is based on a coal hopper truck on the British Mainlands. Gallery Hector.png Hector00.jpg SailorJohnHectorandLogan'sHotPursuit4.png SkiffHectorandLogan'sHotPursuit2.png Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit.jpg Mac1.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:North Western Railway Category:2008 Category:Black Category:Males Category:Standard Gauge Category:Television Only Category:8 Wheels Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:2008-2011 Category:Retired Items Category:Front Magnets Category:Wooden Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Introduced in Season 11 Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Model Series Characters Category:Cars and Coaches Category:LC99048 Category:Vehicles Category:Introduced Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Keekre24 Category:Black Vehicles Category:Black Rolling Stock Category:Open Trucks Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Black Items Category:Black 2008 Category:Square Faces Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Circle Buffers Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Villains Category:Rolling Stock Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Category:Black TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:TVS Only Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:Black Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Hoppers